galaxy_battleshipfandomcom-20200214-history
Base Attack/Defence Methods
Attacking other bases is a large part of the game, it's a quick way to load up on some much needed resources and can be advantageous to protect your position on the map. This page will show the best practices when initiating base attacks (or responses to your base being attacked). Tips! * Try to only attack bases near you. The longer your distance traveled, the more likely you are to be attacked while trying to raid other bases. Longer distance attacks also cost more AP to initiate. * When you initiate an attack there are x3 options based on your distance from the target: Blitz (5 AP), Raid (10 AP), Expedition (20 AP). They have varying timers. * If you have excess energy, make use of the scout option, but only do a lvl 1 scout (as to not waste KR). Each scout has a chance to give you all the base information, If you don't get the information you want just keep trying. Base Attack Methods: # The Snipe: Wait until your target player's fleet is attacking another base, or attacking a celestial object. This one is fairly common and effective. Watch your opponent until they leave their base (indicated by the yellow line), If they're attacking a base/your faction's CO there will be a fire icon that shows how long you have until their fleet starts heading back to their base. If the fire icon is above a base attack you can assume it will take around the same time for them to return as it will be for the battle to start (In example: Player 1 from an enemy faction attacks Player 2 which is in your faction, you see them attacking. You tap the fire icon and there is 5 minutes left on the battle, since the battle timer is the duration of Player 1s sail time, his return time will be the same plus however much time he's already sailed) you can attack while their fleet is out and only have to deal with defensive fleets they may have. However, once a fleet has landed at a CO (Celestial Object) the player can return the fleet free of charge. # The Lure: Luring is one of the most profitable tactics, for this you'll need a helper from your faction that's positioned fairly close to your target. Have your helper (lower level than enemy) attack your target and wait. The enemy will most likely survive and launch a retaliatory attack on your weaker teammate, you then have an opportunity to snipe. Make sure to have your teammate tell you their sail time and ensure you can make it in time. # The Drain: Draining a higher level's troops is very beneficial to stop their resource intake and prevent them from making further upgrades. You need a large team for this with excess troops to lose. Simply attack the player over and over, defend any Celestial objects they may be attacking and clear out their barracks leaving them with small amounts of soldiers. Have some of your teammates play defense, standing by for a retaliatory attack from your target. Base Defensive Attack Methods: # The Mirror attack: (Requires auto-reinforce) If your being attacked by a single target with your fleet still sitting in your base and know you'll survive the defense, follow their attacking line (red dotted line) and hit the attack button. Have auto-reinforce troops on and wait for the red glow around your screen to go away, and send an attack the second it does. Your fleet will be trailing their fleet by a second if your quick enough, which won't give them enough time to reinforce their fleet for the defense allowing you to plow through their defensive fleets. If they have a higher "Drive" technology, this may not work as their fleet could gain a lead the further distance the attack is. # The Juke: If your base is under attack and you have spare Junior Teleports from grinding pirates, you can defend yourself by juking. Take note of how long until the base attack hits, this will be how long their sail time back to their base is. Bookmark or take note of the attackers coordinates and use a teleport. Target their base and if your sail time is lower than their returning sail time is, you can send an attack and only deal with their defensive fleets. Category:Base War Category:Combat